Los sueños de Alice
by Bea Cullen xD
Summary: Resulta que Alice sueña todo, y con todo me refiero todo. Lo que les pasa a Edward y Bella, los vulturis, Nessie...¡No puede esperar a contarselo a los demas! ¿Cómo reacionaran? todos humanos. DEJAD REVIEWS!


**Alice POV**

Me levanté por la mañana muy extrañada… normalmente no soñaba cosas tan raras…

Me preparé para ir al instituto y contarle todo a Bella, seguro que le iba a hacer gracia.

-¡Bella!- Grité cuando la vi caerse otra vez por el pasillo.

-OH, hola Alice- Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus libros.

-Bella, te Tego que contar mi sueño…

-¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Alice se va a visitar Marte y se encuentra a su novio Jasper y viven felices para siempre? ¿O yo era su madre e impedía vuestro amor?- Elle se empezó a reír.

-Bella, esto es serio, todo parecía muy real… estoy segura que tiene que ocurrir algo con él… como… ¡Una señal!

Ella me miró extrañada -¿Por qué no nos loo cuentas a todos en la comida, seguro que a Jasper le encantará oírte…-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que por fin nos fuimos todos a comer. Me encontré a Jasper por el camino.

-Hola Alice ¿Qué tal?- Dijo tan encantador como siempre… con ese pelazo rubio, con esos ojazos claros…buaaaaaah… sentí como me iban cayendo babas de las comisuras de los labios, así que me pasé el dorso de la mano por la boca para evitar la evidencia.

Tenía que hacer algo pronto, desde que pisé el instituto y le vi me enamoré de él.

Nos sentamos los dos con nuestros amigos: Bells, Eddie, Rose, Emmy y Nessie.

-Bueno, chicos, hoy Alice tiene otro sueño que contar, escuchémosla- Dijo Bella muy seria, pero después se empezó a reír y la fulminé con la mirada.

-No sé por donde empezar… bueno, lo intentaré. ¿Os acordáis cuando os dije que empecé a soñar con vampiros buenos?

-Si, esos vampiros que se alimentaban de sangre animal, que no dormían y que brillaban a la luz del Sol- Me recordó Nessie. Os preguntareis por qué se llamaba así. En realidad se llamaba Renesmee, pero su compañero de pupitre, Jacob, dijo que era un nombre muy largo y que era mejor así. Y así se quedó.

-Exacto… pues he soñado que todos éramos de esos vampiros- Miré a Bella- Excepto Bella- Todos se empezaron a reír.

-Yo también te quiero Alice.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-El caso es que Edward se enamora de ella, y ella de Edward – Vi como Edward se tensaba y Bella se ponía roja. Sabía que a Bella le gustaba Edward, y si no le conociera mejor al chico diría lo mismo. A lo que iba.

- Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose y yo éramos hermanos, bueno, hermanos adoptivos, por eso Emmett y Rose estaban juntos y…- Miré a Jasper de reojo y lo dije muy rápido- Jasper y yo también- Otra vez se empezaron a reír menos Jasper. Bella me miró con una sonrisa malvada.

-Rose odiaba a Bella por que Bella también se quería convertir en vampira vegetariana… pasan cosas que ahora mismo no me acuerdo que son y James quiere matar a Bella.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Edward intrigado.

-Porque como vio que te molaba mucho quería fastidiarte ¿Seguimos?- Eso fue muy raro, sabía de la poca amistad de Edward y James, pero no me los imaginaba compitiendo por Bella, cada uno a su estilo.

-Después de varios meses, es el cumpleaños de Bella, ella se corta el dedo y Jasper quiere morderla. Emmett lo para, pero Edward decide que lo mejor es dejarla.

-Ooooh- Dijeron Renesmee y Rosalie. –Edward, tú al final eres como todos, un imbecil- Dijo Nessie.

-¡Eh! Yo no soy un imbecil, si Edward deja a Bella sería por alguna razón ¿No?- Se defendió él.

-Espera, espera. El caso es que Eddie quiere dejar a Bells, le dice que ya no la quiere y se va a otro país.

-Edward, eres un imbecil sin corazón- Dijo Emmett imitando el tono de Nessie.

-Bella se siente muy dolida y se va haciendo amiga de Jacob…- Todos miraron a Ness, enamorada de él desde que tenía pañales, aunque últimamente decía que no le gustaba…

-Hasta que Bella por que es tonta- Bella bufó- Sorry, Bella, pero en el sueño no eres más tonta porque no te entrenas…te tiras de un acantilado porque dices que ves a Edward cuando haces estupideces… pero Jacob te salva. Por cierto, Jacob era un hombre lobo, y como estaba rompiendo constantemente camisetas, directamente no llevaba… solo para que os lo imaginéis…- Eso provocó en Bella y Rose un suspiro y miraron a Jacob. Aquel chico tan musculoso, guapo y encantador y nunca tuvo novia. Nessie simplemente miró en la dirección opuesta.

- Yo podía ver el futuro y veo a Bella y lo del acantilado, pero yo no podía ver a los hombres lobo y no veo como Jacob la salva, yo se lo digo a Rose y ella a Edward, diciéndole que Bella se había muerto.

-¡Toma! ¡Por imbecil!- Interrumpió la rubia.

-Pero Edward en realidad la seguí queriendo y quiere morirse. Por que, según él, no puede vivir sin elle, pero que no quería que ella se convirtiera en vampiro porque según él, ya no tendría alma…

-OK, OK, al final, no eres tan imbecil como pensaba- Rectificó Rose.

-Bla, Bla, Bla y al final acaban juntos otra vez, pero con la amenaza de los ``reyes vampiros´´ de que tiene que transformar a Bella. Edward le dice que si quiere que sea él quien la transforme…

Emmett hizo un redoble de trompeta, añadiendo tensión a la situación.

-¡Que se casara con él!- Todos se quedaron de piedra y se empezaron a reír diciendo ``Oh, que mono es Edward `` Oh, que romántico´´ Todos se reían excepto el aludido y Bella.

-Por favor- Los calló Jasper- Sigue Alice.

-Pasan cosas, bla, bla, bla y la novia de James, que también era vampira, al igual que este, crea un ejército de vampiros para matar a Bella.

-¡Bien! ¡Todos contra mí! ¡Guay! ¿A qué me recuerda?

-Edward y Jacob deciden aliarse para matar al ejecito, pero Bella le dice a Edward que no luche. Y el tío le hace caso, porque lo que quería Bella en realidad era liarse con él…

-Uuuuuh- Dijo Emmett y solo él se empezó a reír. -¿Qué?-

-Edward le dice que hasta que no se case con él, no piensa liarse con ella.

-¿Pero ese tío es imbecil, verdad?- susurro Bells, Edward se puso rojo y todos nos reímos.

-Si, bueno, el imbecil mata a Vicky y descubrimos que Jacob también está enamorado de Bella. Y no puede hacer nada.

-Un poco de dolor no le hace daño a nadie- Dijo sombriamente la hermana de Edward, Ness.

-Edward y Bella se casan y… pasan cosas… que nos podemos ahorrar…-

Estallaron en carcajadas, mientras la parejita estaba más roja que el coche de Rosalie.

-¡Alice! No me has nombrado ni una sola vez ¿No has soñado conmigo, o qué?

-A eso iba, a eso iba… el caso es que… ¡Bella se queda embarazada! Y tienen a Nessie.

Otra vez se empezaron a reír.

-Al bebé lo tienen en poco tiempo, porque crece demasiado rápido y los nueve meses, se los come en uno. Bella se convierte en vampira y Jacob…- No sabía como se lo tomaría Ness, pero si no le gustaba, no le importaría ¿No?

-Jacob se enamora de Ness, más que enamorarse, le pasa una cosa rara que los lobos llaman imprimación, que es ancorarse, pero peor.

Ness dio un golpe en ola mesa, y enfadada se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas Renesmee?-Preguntó Emmett.

-A hacer algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Ella se fue con decisión a la mesa de… Oh, no… no puede ser que vaya a hacer algo…

-Hola Nessie ¿Qué tal?

Como una cabra, diría yo.

-Jacob, levántate un segundo.

El chico le hizo caso y se levantó. Mi amiga suspiró profundamente y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?- Dijo ella amenazante.

-No, pero, ¿Q-

Ella estampó sus labios contra los de él, él no reaccionaba, estaba helado y mi amiga lo dejó victoriosa y volvió a nuestra mesa.

-Bueno, ya está… puedes seguir Alice- Dijo muy liberada. Todos seguíamos en estado de shock, el primer en salir fue Emmett, que se escondió detrás de Rose.

-Pobre del marido de Renesmee… pobre de Jacob…- Otra vez, todos se rieron, incluso la lanzada de mi amiga se rió. Pero todo el comedor seguía sin reaccionar.

Oímos que algo se desplomaba en el suelo, Jacob de había desmayado.

Todo el comedor fue a ver lo que le había pasado y nosotros con él. Renesmee iba detrás de nosotros y todo el mundo empezó a cederle paso.

Ella se puso de cuclillas frente a su victima.

-¡Oh! Por Dios, Jacob, no ha podido ser tan malo ¿No?

El se iba despertando y dijo:

-Nessie, tenemos que hablar- Con una sonrisa.

-OK, vámonos- Jacob le extendió la mano y empezaron a salir cuando miró para atrás y nos guiño el ojo.

-Wow- Dijimos todos, no sabíamos que ella pudiera ser así…

-Bella, tenemos que empezar a aprender, ¿EH?

- ¿Verdad, ¿EDWARD?- Dijo Jasper irónicamente.

-Es cierto, Bella- Dijo muy avergonzado- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

-Bu-Bu-Bueeeeenooo…-

Los dos se fueron felices por la puerta y tanta alegría afectó a Emmett y Rose, por lo que también se fueron.

Así con todo el mundo.

Los únicos que quedamos fuimos Jasper y yo. Empecé a híper ventilar.

-¿Alice? ¿Estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien, es un sitio muy cerrado.

Él solo se rió –Esto… hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte…

Yo le miré, sorprendida-. ¿De qué?

-Es que, verás- Que mono estaba cuando se ponía nervioso… -Hace mucho tiempo… que…

-¿Qué?

Se puso serio –Que siento algo fuerte por ti y… ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

Se me iluminaron los ojos… no me podía creer lo que había oído… había esperado tanto…

Yo no contestaba y mal interpretó mi silencio.

-Bu-bueno, si no qui-quieres, pues nada… yo… lo siento, me tengo que ir…

Le agarré del brazo –Quieto.

Él miró para atrás y le besé.

Tendría que soñar tonterías más a menudo…


End file.
